orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Bush, Half Snickers
"Full Bush, Half Snickers" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 9, 2017. It was written by Anthony Natoli and directed by Uta Briesewitz. Synopsis Cindy concocts a scheme to distract Suzanne when she spirals out of control. Taystee and Piper search for ways to honor Poussey's memory. Plot Present While the media airs constant coverage of the riot, and a growing crowd is gathered outside the prison, the women inside have morphed Litchfield into a kind of commune with a growing barter economy. This only somewhat masks the fact that no meals are being served and the inmates are quickly running out of food and other supplies. Suzanne Warren begins to unravel as her normal prison routine is not in place. No longer receiving regular meals or her medication, she suffers from the delusion that her parents have arrived at Litchfield for visitation, even though the visiting room is empty. Black Cindy observes Suzanne madly talking to herself, but when she brings the matter to Taystee's attention, Taystee instructs her to handle it. Cindy and Alison Abdullah attempt to distract Suzanne by mimicking the old routines of counts and contraband searches, but are quickly overwhelmed by the magnitude of the task. They solve the problem by "renting" the hostages from the bubble and forcing them to play prison with Suzanne, placating her. Taystee and Piper Chapman begin a campaign to create a memorial in Poussey Washington's memory, though Piper's continued participation in anything to do with the riot annoys Alex Vause. After Taystee and Piper entertain some outlandish proposals, Soso pitches the winning concept: an art installation that also serves as a community library. Soso also apologizes to Taystee for the argument they had during the séance the night before, and the ice between them starts to melt. Flaca Gonzales and Maritza Ramos, still attempting to become YouTube stars, post makeover videos of themselves. This turns into them giving several other inmates makeovers, including Blanca Flores, Nicky Nichols, and Alex. Lorna Morello Muccio uses a stolen phone to video call her husband Vince Muccio, intending to tell him that she thinks she's pregnant. However, after Lorna confirms that someone in the prison was shot, Vince tells her he is on his way and abruptly ends the call before she can tell him the news. After getting the idea from Cabrera, Lorna decides to make a banner that Vince will see when he arrives. As Dayanara Diaz is out in the yard painting a mural, Lorna asks her to borrow some paints so she can announce her pregnancy. A bitter Daya, reflecting on her experience with CO Bennett (whose image also appears in the mural), warns Lorna that all men run away "as soon as shit gets real." Lorna insists that Vince is different, and uses Daya's blue paint to write "LASAGNA IN THE OVEN" onto a sheet, which she takes up to the roof to get Vince's attention. However, when Vince gets the message, he immediately runs back to his car and drives away, leaving a distraught, sobbing Lorna behind. Later, Nicky is making out with another inmate when she makes eye contact with Lorna in the hallway. Though Lorna has obviously been crying, Nicky ignores her. While searching for food in the guards' lockers, Pidge and Ouija come across some coffee and start a makeshift coffee bar. They are helped by Brandy Epps, who reveals that she was an acclaimed barista before going to prison for poisoning Jewish people and African-Americans. The coffee bar becomes an open-mic opportunity, allowing inmates to show off their talents while easing some of the racial tensions between them. However, while everyone is distracted by Ouija's impressions of the other inmates, Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice sneak behind the bar and steal the remaining coffee. Falling back on each of their own prejudiced attitudes, Pidge and Brandy each accuse the other of the theft. They begin to argue, and the formerly calm scene turns into a brawl. This is not the only chaos Leanne and Angie manage to cause. While Tiffany Doggett makes and hands out cups of "yellow drink" to fulfill her community service for helping CO Coates escape, Leanne and Angie assault her and urinate into her cooler, ruining the drink. Carrie Black ("Boo") attempts to impress Linda Ferguson by buying her a knit necklace from another inmate. While they are in the yard Alex confronts Linda about her association with Boo. Linda insists she is just using Boo for protection, but Alex warns her that Boo will abandon her when she realizes Linda does not intend to have sex with her. Later, when two other inmates use a shiv to try to steal the necklace, Boo scares them away with a large knife. This turns Linda on, and she and Boo have sex after all. Red, still conspiring to get CO Piscatella fired by exposing his inmate-murdering past, finds CO Humphrey's cell phone still in his locker. She wants to use the phone to lure Piscatella into the prison, but becomes frustrated to the point of tears when she cannot figure out the pass code. To comfort her, Blanca offers her another "energy vitamin" - this time crushed up and snorted for faster effects. Re-energized, Red has the idea to go to medical and get Humphrey to unlock the phone. When the two women find Humphrey unresponsive due to his stroke, they try using his thumbprint to unlock the phone instead. Red is successful, but almost immediately locks the phone again by accident. To prevent having to use Humphrey's actual hand again, she simply cuts off the pad of his thumb while Blanca distracts the nurse. Assuming Humphrey's identity, Red and Blanca text Piscatella asking for his help. Frieda Berlin and the rest of the women in the bunker relax, smoking and swapping stories about their antics from their younger years. It is an idyllic retreat from the riot for all of them, until Gloria Mendoza receives a text from her aunt Lourdes informing her something is wrong with her son Benito Mendoza. The episode closes on a scene of chaos: Inmates are brawling in the hallways, and a sobbing Gloria desperately tries to speak to Lourdes for information about her son. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) '' * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz ''(credit only) * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (credit only) * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * N/A Co-Stars * N/A Music N/A Trivia * The episode was leaked on April 28, 2017. *Brook mentions Maya Lin's Vietnam Memorial in reference to making a memorial for Poussey. Kimko Glenn would later portray Maya Lin in an episode of Drunk History . References Navigation Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Under Construction